The end of the world as we knew it
by lovelynote
Summary: something has happened and monstrous creatures emerge, Rin and Nitori are living in a small survivors town trying to live, but things take a drastic turn when their small sanctuary is attacked by...whatever they are. they are forced to fight in this post apocalyptic world, and this is the story of it all.


The End Of the World as We Knew It

Disclaimer: you have no idea how excited I am about starting this. Ok so here's the rundown. I'm in need of a beta reader specifically for this story. Its going to be quite long full of tragedy horror and romance. If you want to be a beta reader for this story please message me and don't forget to leave reviews! : 3

How had it come to this? Rin thought as he gazed at the rubble underneath his feet. Last month these same streets were bustling with people, smiling and laughing and shopping. Now all that wandered these streets were monsters and delusional psychos that thought they could fix everything. He didn't know how the world could go to hell this quickly.

"Hey, Rin the shops opening up. We're low on food, maybe we should go." A bright blue eyed boy offered as he bounded towards the brooding redhead. The older teen turned to look at Nitori Aiichirou, one of the very few he fled from Samezuka academy with. He remembers it as if it were yesterday.

~1 month ago~

"Senpai I hope you feel better! I'll get back from practice as soon as possible, so get some sleep." The grey-haired boy gently hugged his elder and gliding out the door, leaving Rin sniffling on the bed surrounded by tissues

Being sick meant no swim practice, which meant hours of boredom while his boyfriend was away. Carelessly he flicked on the TV, channel surfing for about 30 minutes, before finally settling on the news. He could at least fall asleep to that.

"w-what is going here? It appears there is a group of… what are those!?" The news reporter shrieked as someone pounced on her. Or more of a _something._ A grotesque depiction of a human was now gnawing on the reporter's neck. Rin jolted out of bed in horror, as he watched the events unfold. Someone walked straight up to the camera, as the camera man screamed and ran, just to be chased down. The figure walking toward the camera seemed more human like than the last, yet it was wearing the largest most maniacal smile the redhead had ever seen. Blood cover its face as it started to speak. "Hey there, im just here to say that," the monster glanced around at the rampant horror, his grin just growing wider. "This is it." And then the camera went blank.

Rin was stunned and couldn't move. All at once his senses came back to him. He began to pack a bag of whatever he could grab, and bolted out the door. Sprinting at top speeds towards the swimming pool. He had to leave, but he had to tell the others. He slammed open the doors. Everyone looked utterly bewildered at him as he entered breathlessly. As he located the equally shocked Nitori, he grabbed his wrist and walked towards the captain with the boy in tow.

"Sejirou, something's happening outside. We need to leave. Everyone." He panted out hurriedly.

The captain's eyes widened as he looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly the doors from the pool deck burst open with police and the academy directors. "We need everyone to evacuate immediately!" One shouted as he hurriedly ushered students of the door.

"Rin, Nitori, I don't know whats going on, but go, ill help everyone leave and ill meet up with you later." The flaming haired boy shouted as he ran towards the students.

Wasting no time Rin grabbed the small and confused boy's wrist and dragged him out of the doors at full speed.

~present~

"Hello? Earth to Rin?" A pale hand waved in front of the tall teens face as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "So are we gonna buy supplies or…" Nitori questioned.

The redhead nodded slightly and grabbed a bag to carry what little they had and beckoned for the younger boy to follow him.

The smaller of the two walked up to Rin's side and linked their fingers together as they walked, gripping tightly. Rin knew Nitori was scared, hell who wasn't. He also knew that they had each other, that they would get through this world with each other. They could depend on each other from now on and live. They could survive.

Today was the start of a new day, in the new world.

Disclaimer: ok this is super short and if I do continue the chapters will be much longer. This is just a snippet or an introduction to see if people think I should continue this story, so please review and tell me! Thanks! :3


End file.
